


DnD

by Tater_the_potater



Category: Own creation - Fandom
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Fantasy, My First Fanfic, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tater_the_potater/pseuds/Tater_the_potater
Summary: This is the story of my first ever DnD campaign and the crazy situations my  party gets up to.Please excuse and typos or layout issues, this is my first time uploading to AO3.If you feel up to it, please leave some feedback in the comments.
Kudos: 1





	DnD

A small dungeon cell at the bottom of the royal castle was illuminated by the moonlight breaking its way through the small window that was near the ceiling. As the rest of the city is sleeping our party slowly begin to wake.

First to rise is a small coal black cat, his fur was dull but soft. As he opened his tired eyes he tried to stand up, but was restricted by chains that were suffocating his paws. To his lefts was a small penguin who was just now waking from his slumber. Not noticing the small cat next to him, the penguin tried to move his small flippers were stuck to the wall by chains. As much as he tried to break free all he could manage was to make dust fall from the wall. Soon he slowly began to give up he noticed where he was, prison. With a heavy sign he looked to his right to see the cat, just sitting there scanning the floor for anything that could help. Not wanting to disturb the cat in its hunt, he looked to his left to see a stunning blue skinned creature. She had waist length navy hair that was tucked behind her pointed ears. Wanting to not be alone in the cell he gave the lady a gentle kick in the side.

And with that, she was forced awake from her nightmare. With a gasp of air she looked around for the source of the rude awakening and she the 3ft penguin to her right.  
“ow!” she said with anger “why did you kick me?”  
“they cat is busy looking for something”

And with that the room rang with a small yelp of struggle as the cat noticed it was missing something “my hat!” the cat meowed. Hearing the cry the other two then noticed their belongings were missing. The blue lady then saw a tall, shirtless man to her left. She had a feeling this man was sketchy. As this feeling arose she decided to give him a hard kick in the ribs.

With the kick in the ribs, the human woke up and was very startled, ignoring the blue lady he looked around and the room they were in, directly next to him was a wall of bars, as he tilted his neck he saw other cells across from theirs. Next thing that happened was all four of them were trying to break out of this place. But no matter how hard they tried, they were all chained to the wall behind them.

As they all kept trying to break free, the man at the end of the row of prisoners was the first to hear elegant foot steps approaching the cell. Failing to warn the others in time, next thing they all knew was that there was a gracefully dressed lady standing directly in-front of the cell door, waiting for the captives to quieten down. Once the party had finally noticed her, and now that the man had gotten a good look at this lady’s face, he had instantly fallen head over heels for her. “hello my fair maiden, my name is Mob and i must say you do look stunning this moonlight” and this that the rest of the party gave him a concerning look and fell silent. The first to break the tension was the blue one. “what do you want from us?” “I want you help, I am the princess of this city and my younger brother was taken about 2 weeks ago, and you four will help get him back” “And why should we help you” the blue one replied  
“If you don’t you will be killed within the week, if you decide to help us then you will be granted freedom and rewards beyond your wildest dreams”once the princess had finished speaking the party all began to speak at once.

“Where’s my hat” the cat exclaimed  
“What kind of rewards?” The small penguin questioned  
“I guess we have no choice but to help,” mumbled the blue one  
“Are you part of the reward princess?” Mob asked with al seriousness, earning him a stern look from a guard behind the princess.

As the party was talking amongst themselves, their chained arms, paws and flippers were removed from the wall, still in handcuffs they were lead out of the cell and then the dungeon.  
Being dragged by the guards through a very regal corridor and up what felt like miles of stairs they were led to a small hall that had three doors. Two on their left and one the right wall. The guard at the front opened the lone door and gestured for them all to enter.

Once they were all in this room they all turned as the door behind them clicked shut. The room they were in had two double beds and one single desk. Each bed had a bedside cabinet littered with jewellery.  
However, before they could get comfortable for the night ahead, the door swung open and they were greeted by the same guard who had lead them out of the cell.  
“You will be having an evening meal with the royal family, you are expected to introduce yourself to them as you sit down”


End file.
